Betsy
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Can you watch Betsy while I go back to the hotel? I forgot her bag," he said as he set his baby girl on the ground. Kitty smiled at Betsy, wiped her hands on her apron and stretched her arms out to the four-year-old. When Betsy walked over to her grandmother, Kitty picked her up and set her on her hip.


Betsy had always liked Kitty Foreman. Even as a baby, she would always calm down quicker when Kitty was holding her and that never changed, even as a toddler.  
Michael Kelso was back for a weekend with the guys and he had some how been talked into bringing his daughter with him. When he realized he had left Betsy's baby bag at the hotel he was staying at, he groaned.  
"Betsy, sweetie, I need to get your bag. Do you want to stay here with Grams?" he asked his four-year-old daughter. He hoped she would decide to stay here. He didn't want to have to worry about putting her in her car seat; it took way too long just for him to get her bag.  
"Stay here," Betsy replied. Michael smiled at her response and stood up from the couch of the Foreman's basement, where he was hanging out with his friends. He placed her on his hip and walked up the stairs.  
"Mrs. Foreman?" he called out when he walked into the kitchen. He immediately spotted Kitty, Donna and Jackie.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Kitty replied as she turned around from the pot she was stirring and looked up at the boy who had given her, her first grandchild, even if it wasn't her biological grandchild.  
"Can you watch Betsy while I go back to the hotel? I forgot her bag," he said as he set his baby girl on the ground. Kitty smiled at Betsy, wiped her hands on her apron and stretched her arms out to the four-year-old. When Betsy walked over to her grandmother, Kitty picked her up and set her on her hip. "I don't trust the guys," Michael added when he registered that Jackie and Donna were giving him weird looks. "And Betsy really likes her grams, don't you, Betsy?" Michael asked his daughter. Everyone laughed as Betsy wrapped her small arm around Kitty's neck and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Can you tell auntie Jackie and auntie Donna why, sweetie?" Kitty asked after she planted a soft kiss on Betsy's head. Jackie and Donna had always known that Betsy liked Kitty. They didn't realize how much, though, and it was obvious, which is why Kitty asked Betsy.  
Betsy took her thumb out of her mouth and said, "Because you're my grams." She looked up at Kitty and smiled a toothy grin. Everyone laughed and Kitty planted another loving kiss on Betsy's head.  
"Close enough," Kitty said as she also laughed. She was hoping she would get the usual 'because you give good hugs' response, but the one she had gotten was satisfying.

"Thank you," Michael said as he kissed Betsy's head and made his way to the sliding glass door leading to the driveway. Kitty smiled as Kelso walked out of the kitchen, Jackie and Donna also watching as he left the house. They all then turned their attention back to the little girl in Kitty's arms. She still had her arm around Kitty's neck, but she had rested her head on the older woman's shoulder in the wake of her father leaving.

"I don't know how an idiot like Michael could create such a cute kid," Jackie said as she stepped closer to Kitty and Betsy. Betsy smiled up at Jackie as she pushed a strand of hair out of the four-year-old's face.

"She's a sweetheart, isn't she?" Kitty said as she looked at her only grandchild, as she lovingly called Betsy, and happily smiled at the girl. Betsy turned her head into Kitty's neck and softly nuzzled it. She was tired, but because she wasn't familiar with the Foreman's house, she didn't allow anyone to leave her alone in a room. Jackie smiled and rubbed Betsy's back.

"Looks like you're going to have a sleeping baby soon," she said as she laughed, looking longingly at Kitty and Betsy. Kitty looked so happy with a baby in her arms. She could remember seeing her with Betsy when she was just a baby - being a mother suited her. That much was evident in just the way Kitty treated her and her friends during the years they practically lived in her basement. She only hoped she would have a kid soon; she also hoped she looked as good with a baby in her arms as Kitty did.

Kitty smiled down at the sleepy Betsy in her arms and mirrored Jackie's actions by rubbing her back. It had been so long since she had a baby to take care of, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"And from what I gathered, I don't think I can put her down in a room alone," Kitty replied as she looked up at Jackie and smiled. Jackie smiled back and sat back down on the chair she was sitting on before. That's when Red walked in, an empty beer can in his hand. He looked at Kitty and smirked. He threw his beer can away and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, careful not to wake the now sleeping baby. He pulled her in close and kissed her temple.

"How's the kettlehead's baby?" he asked as he looked down at the baby who was carefully cuddled into Kitty's chest.

"Just fine," Kitty said as she looked up at Red and smiled at him. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Jackie and Donna both looked at each other and stood up.

"We're going to go downstairs," Donna said when Red and Kitty looked at the pair of them.

"Yeah, before this turns into a love fest," Jackie said. Red rolled his eyes and watched as Donna and Jackie went into the basement.

"Still a bunch of dumb asses, if you ask me," Red said, getting a swat in the chest in response. Red just laughed, put his finger into the pot that was on the stove and licked what Kitty was making off his finger. Kitty glared at him and he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and quickly went back into the living room. Kitty just laughed and finished dinner with Betsy sleeping in her arms.


End file.
